Flamin' Hot Cheetos
by GothicKitsune666
Summary: Yugi wants something hot and not just anything hot. He has a craving for Flamin’ Hot Cheetos hens the title. slight shounenai at the end, if you dont like that kind of stuff then dont read this.


**Title:** Flamin' Hot Cheetos  
**Rating:** K+  
**Couple:** Yugi + Yami  
**Summery:** Yugi wants something hot and not just anything hot. He has a craving for Flamin' Hot Cheetos (hens the title).  
**Warning:** Slight Shounen-Ai at the end. If you don't like that kind of thing then leave now! If I get any flames, I will email you back and the email will not be pretty. You have been warned on the Shounen-Ai. Also beware of fluff I think. I never written anything like this and I have never written fluff before so I don't know what would be considered fluff or not, but this is probably the sweetest thing I have ever written (that has been posted on this site, on FictionPress I have something even cuter) Of course I do have like one other fiction on this site that is cute. And I am blabbing on and on aren't I? Ok well I am done with the warning now.

* * *

♥♥**Flamin' Hot Cheetos♥♥**

Yugi was sitting on the couch when he got a strange craving for something hot, and not just anything hot. Oh no, he wanted Flamin' Hot Cheetos.

"Yami, can we go to the store?" Yugi called out to his dark half.

"Why do you need to go to the store hikari?" Yami asked as he walked down the stairs and into the living room where Yugi was currently sitting.

"I want to get something to eat there." Yugi said as he stood up and walked over to Yami.

"Can't you eat something from here?" Yami asked as he rested a hand on the back of his neck.

"No because we don't have what I want to eat. Please Yami can we please go to the store?" Yugi begged.

"Oh alright, go get your money." Yami said as he let out a sigh.

"Thank you arigatou Yami, arigatou!" Yugi cried out as he ran to his and Yami's room to grab his wallet.

A few minutes later, Yugi and Yami were out the door and walking to the store.

"So what is it you wanted to get Yugi?" Yami asked as they walked into the store. Yugi just smiled and dragged Yami into the chip section. "Yugi you do know we do have chips at home right?"

"Yes but we don't have the chips that I want." Yugi told Yami as he looked over the bags of chips trying to find the Flamin' Hot Cheetos. He finally found them and grabbed the bag. "Ok we can go now."

"What are you getting hikari?" Yami asked as he looked over Yugi's shoulder.

"Flamin' Hot Cheetos" was the reply Yami got as they checked out. Minutes later, they were back home, sitting in their living room.

"What do those tastes like aibou?" Yami asked.

"Really good, would you like to try one?" Yugi asked as he held one out to Yami. "I should warn you though, they are hot."

"I think I can handle it aibou." Yami stated as he took the offered cheeto.

"Ok." Yugi said as he watched his dark eat the cheeto. "So do you like it?"

"It is very good. Hot also, but I think I know what would taste really good with this." Yami said as looked at his hikari.

"And, pray tell, is that?" Yugi asked him.

"This" was all Yami said as he pressed his lips too Yugi's. Yugi was shocked for a few seconds but then eased up and kissed back.

Yami ran his tongue over Yugi's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Yugi gladly granted the silent question. Yami slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth and mapped out every inch of Yugi's mouth before breaking the kiss.

"Now that dose make Flamin' Hot Cheetos taste better." Yugi said as he kissed Yami again but before Yami could respond, Yugi pulled away.

"I told you so." Yami said as he pulled Yugi into his lap. "Love you."

"Love you too koi." Yugi said as he went back to eating his Flamin' Hot Cheetos.

♥♥**Owari♥♥**

* * *

Ok I have no clue how this story came into my mind. I was watching Trigun and eating Flamin' Hot Cheetos when this came into my mind. Then as I was writing this, I was listening to _Footprints _by TOK and _Slither _by Velvet Revolver. So ya don't ask how this came to mind cause I am very confused myself on that. Anywho, I hope you liked it and please review and tell me what you thought of it. This is the shortest fanfic I have ever written (not counting poems). 


End file.
